Jimmy Johnny Power Hour
Jimmy Johnny Power Hour is a crossover between Johnny Test and the Jimmy Neutron franchise. This special has spun two sequels. The trilogy isn't canon to either of the shows. Synposis Johnny hasn't done his science project, so he wishes he was in the greatest laboratory in Porkbelly and thus ends up in Bing Bing Boy's lab. Using an Auto-Porter given to him by Susan and Mary, he goes back to his own room. He uses the device so he was in the greatest lab in the multiverse. Johnny (now in CGI) arrives in Retroville in Jimmy's lab. Jimmy can be seen currently is updating Goddard when Johnny drops in and starts to mess with his inventions. Jimmy accidentally uses Johnny's Auto-Porter, causing him to disappear to Porkbelly. Seeing Goddard, Johnny mistakes him for a game console, where Johnny puts in a video game he was carrying which causes Goddard to become more like the violent Decamator game. Just then, Carl and Sheen drop by and mistake Johnny for Jimmy due to Sheen believing Jimmy has shrunk his own head. The two then start to use the absent Jimmy to play with his unguarded inventions. Jimmy's mother, Judy arrives and thinks Johnny is Jimmy and grounds him when Johnny talks back. Johnny then using Jimmy's hypnotizing device to think she is Mighty Mom. After playing with some of the experiments and stealing a rocket-powered skateboard, Johnny rockets himself across town, and Johnny bumps into Cindy who falls in love with Johnny, believing him to be more handsome and smarter than Jimmy. Meanwhile, the Decamator video game finishes downloading and transforms Goddard into the title character. Goddard escapes the lab and starts chasing after Jimmy's dad, Hugh. Back in Porkbelly, Jimmy (now in 2-D), finds himself in Johnny's room and meets Dukey, Susan and Mary, who (for their sake) he believes to be holographic computer game characters. However, Johnny's mom and dad, Sissy, and several kids in Johnny's school stupidly believe Jimmy to be Johnny using a costume to make up for not doing his science project. Jimmy inadvertently uses the Auto-Porter in front of Wacko who realizes that he has found a way to get into Susan and Mary's lab and get rid of the kids in Porkbelly. Jimmy ends up back in Johnny's room and after finding it only teleports him there, combines it with Johnny's handheld video game so he can teleport anywhere. After tracking Jimmy to Johnn's home, Wacko steals Jimmy's device before he can use it, and teleports him, Jimmy, Dukey, Susan and Marry to the girls' lab. Back in Retroville, Johnny and Cindy enjoy hanging out with each other at the Candy Bar, but Goddard appears, now taking on the form of the Decamator. After Johnny blows it off at first, Libby, Carl and Sheen try to stop the giant robot from destroying the town, but fail. Meanwhile, Johnny and Cindy are on a date trying out all of Jimmy's inventions. Johnny asks Cindy if she'd still like him if he wasn't a genius, but Cindy answers no. Carl, Sheen, and Libby run to Johnny and warn them that Goddard is after them, but Johnny STILL doesn't care and thinks it's not a big deal. Goddard arrives and shoots the kids with flames, though they remain unharmed, just black with soot. Johnny realizes what he has done. He tries to get home to Susan and Mary for help. But before he can escape, he is eaten by the Decamator. Goddard targets the Purple Flurp factory and decides to destroy it. Libby tells everyone if he destroys it he'll cause a major flurp spill, which could dissolve all of Retroville (what with the acid and corrosive sugar in the Flurp). Libby calls Cindy and Johnny to warn them. Realizing they have no time to get to the core, Cindy figures out that if Johnny disconnects the game's overdrive, the game will shut down and Goddard will deactivate. However, the laser pen runs out of power, so Johnny uses his teeth to bite through the system. With time running out for Johnny, just as Goddard is about to destroy the town with his rockets, with Cindy's help, manages to shut down Goddard, and restore him to normal. Cindy arrives in Jimmy's hover-craft. Fortunately for Johnny, Cindy stupidly believes that Johnny created the evil Goddard so that she could solve the entire incident, and she kisses him, much to the other's disgust. With Goddard back to normal, Jimmy makes contact with his friends and informs Johnny that Wacko is in the Test sisters' lab. In Susan and Mary's lab, Jimmy comes in contact with Johnny, who is alarmed to find out that Wacko is in the Test sisters' lab. Jimmy does not listen to Johnny's plan to get Crocker out of Fairy World and refuses to help him after the trouble Johnny caused. Crocker then discovers that if he stole the Tests' equipment and knocked make the kids fly in the air. Wacko steals a suit of magical equipment and shot some more kids in the air to the clouds. Thinking the Dukey to be unreal, Jimmy then gets ready to leave after stealing the Auto-Poofer from Crocker. After talking with Johnny, who convinces Jimmy that Dukey are as real to Johnny as Goddard is to him, Jimmy makes his Brain Blast and has plan to stop Wacko. Returning to the school, Jimmy combines the science fair entries into a robot which Susan, Mary, and Dukey use to distract Wacko. Using the robotic decoy in suit to distract Wacko, Jimmy repairs the the blaster so that the kids are save again and Wacko would be defeated. Jimmy, using Jorgen's wand, makes Crocker's suit vulnerable to magic and turns Crocker into various scientific equipment, before making him powerless again. Wacko is attacked by Dukey, who makes Crocker lose all memory of the girls' lab. With the fairies' magic restored, Johnny tells Susan and Mary that Jimmy and he could get back into their own hometowns. The two shake hands in the area between both of their worlds, which causes Johnny to be back in 2-D and Jimmy to be back in CGI. Cindy shouts that she'll never forget him, while Jimmy tells her to leave his lab. Back in Porkbelly, Principal Waxelplax reveals that she would be judging the science fair instead of Crocker, who she claims has lost his memory "in a bizarre schnauzer incident", causing Wacko to go insane upon hearing the word "schnauzer". Dukey note what a good day they've had, before Johnny reminds him that he still hasn't finished his science project. Out of a wormhole appears Goddard (now in a 2-D/CGI form), who amazes everybody. Johnny wins the science fair and thanks Jimmy. Cindy appears in the lab one more time to ask Jimmy to tell him she said hi, but instead Jimmy yells her to leave again. Additional information Bonus episodes Jimmy Neutron: * Johnny Test: * Trivia * Transcript * ''Jimmy Johnny Power Hour/Transcript'' Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Johnny Test Category:Crossovers